Oh No! You're leaving me with who?
by FfionJayneWMMC
Summary: This is a Collection of stories about when Bella is left with a member of the family whilst the others are hunting. First of all there is Emmett
1. Emmett : Chapter 1

**Oh No! You're leaving me with who?**

**Emmett**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were sitting in my bed whilst my eyes started to drift shut when Edward reminded me of what I had been dreading for all of this week.

Emmett was looking after me whilst the rest of the family went hunting this weekend. At this news my eyes flew open and Edward looked down at me confused by my reaction. Although Edward new most things sometimes he was so clueless.

"Edward, Just remember I love you. I might not survive a whole weekend with Emmett, remember the last time you left him and you never actually went away he was only looking after me for the afternoon." I shuddered at the thought of what he could do if he had a whole weekend with me. I touched my arm where I remember all of the burses, I still had yellow patches. Edward looked down at me again this time with concern in his eyes; I never told him what happen that afternoon because I was scared of what Edward would have done to Emmett. I didn't want Emmett dead.

"You never did tell me what happen that afternoon, I just had a call off Carlisle saying that I had to go to the hospital and pick you up. You were covered in burses and couldn't move properly for days." I just shook my head and dismissed it. He was not getting that story out of me it was too painful to think about.

Then I remembered how fun it was to spend all the time with Emmett before we went to A&E. Without thinking I spoke again.

"I'm sure I'll be fine anyway hanging out with Emmett could be fun."


	2. Emmett : Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Edward still had the concerned look on his face as he left my room this morning. I gave him a kiss before heading to the bathroom and out to school. Today was going to be sunny so I was already in a depressed mood; I grabbed my bag and a pop tart and bolted for the door. I flung the door open and I was met by something very hard and I fell to the floor. Then I heard the dreaded noise of thunder, no laughter. I knew who was at the door. Emmett.

Getting up and dusting myself off, I tried to step around him but there again in front of me stopping me from leaving. Looking at my feet I tried to sound commanding.

"Emmett, get out of my way I need to go to school." I tried to shove him again but he wouldn't move. Finally looking up to see the amusement in his eyes, I groaned this isn't going to be good.

"Aw, come on little sis don't you want to spend the day with me?" He pouted at me trying to look like Alice. I just giggled.

"Em, we are spending the whole weekend together. Plus I have to get to school." At this he just at me and again I groaned. What had he done?

"Well you aren't going to school, we are heading out. Charlie knows and he said it is ok as long as you don't come back bruised from head to toe." I raised an eyebrow at him, why did he want to take me somewhere. Where would he take me?

"And dose Edward know where you're talking me? Actually dose any of the family know where you're taking me?" His grin just grew and I guessed that as a no.

"Alice dose." With that I rolled my eyes and he lead me to his jeep.


	3. Emmett : Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmett ending driving us out and into what looked like an army camp. He looked down at me and said.

"Are you READY?" I again looked at him confused; I voiced my confusion to him.

"Em, what are we doing out in an army camp." He just laughed and grabbed me form the car heading towards a shack. I yelled all the way for Emmett to put me down but it never happened. He just assured me it would be fun.

He led me to a man that handed me an overall and told me to get changed in the changing rooms. Changing quickly into the green overalls, still not convinced this wasn't an army exercise. I exited the changed room to a greeting of Emmett and 19 other boys in the same overalls. Some had gloves on and were chatting I over hear one of them say.

"I am so getting the belt with 400 bullets!" what were they talking about BULLETS! I finally reached Emmett who had 2 helmets in his hands. Upon seeing me he handed me one of the helmets. That's when I asked.

"Emmett, what the hell are we doing?" He replied in so much joy.

"PAINTBALLING!" He looked like he was going to burst out laughing at the look on my face, after 2 minutes that's what he did.


End file.
